


Draco the Wonder Ferret

by stoness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-31 00:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stoness/pseuds/stoness





	Draco the Wonder Ferret

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Draco the Wonder Ferret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/287888) by [ravenna_c_tan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenna_c_tan/pseuds/ravenna_c_tan). 

正如Draco所认知的，一切源于London那次灾难性的校友聚会。从Hogwarts毕业五年后，他收到猫头鹰请柬的时候并没有期盼生命中的那个夜晚，但他肯定没用预料到它的糟糕程度。糟糕到Pansy在他踏进门口的时候把唇膏涂到了他脸上而没人告诉他，直到几个小时之后。更糟的是Crabbe一直眼泪汪汪，正如他每次喝醉的时候，为了战争时期发生在Greg身上的事。

但最糟的是某个尚未查明的捣蛋鬼把迷情魔药掺到了鸡尾酒里。Draco猜疑的嗅嗅手里的酒杯——他想可以闻到一丝亚拉亚拉和酒精——正是他所预期的鲁莽的格兰芬多和不顾一切的赫奇帕奇会捣的鬼——但正当他嗅的时候，Potter一定要撞上他。

“老天爷，Potter！我该叫Hooch夫人来仲裁这次犯规吗？”Draco说，抬头看向Potter的眼睛。

Potter非常绿的眼睛。

“呃，对不起，”Potter说，Drco着迷的看着Potter的手离他越来越近……最后拍了拍Draco湿掉的长袍。Draco为此感觉到一股模糊的失望，甚至更失望的是Potter匆匆收回手，插进口袋。

第二天早上，Draco带着可怕的宿醉，以及非常坚持的早间勃起醒来。他呻吟一声，现在自慰绝对会让头疼更厉害，但欲望的抽动又强烈的无法抗拒。他小心翼翼，尽量不要移动脑袋，把手伸进丝绸短裤里，手指沿着他的勃起上下滑动。

“唔，Potter，”他说，然后愣住了。这见鬼的怎么回事？他睁开眼看看四周。他在庄园的卧室和平时一模一样，装饰典雅空无一人——除了Draco自己，当然。

Draco继续抚摸自己，来回揉捏挤压他坚硬的欲望。

“是，是，让我射，Potter，”他说，现在沉醉于幻想是Potter的手在导致他的高潮。粘稠的液体在内裤里涌出，他倒回床上。

“这可不妙，”他对着空旷说，因为无人在场。

********

到了这一天的结束，他找到了Potter的住址。如果这是Draco所怀疑的魔药，那么只要他能跟Potter来上一次干掉他的持之以恒的坚硬，药效就会消退。但他不可能直接按门铃然后解释他的推测，不是吗？“是，我来请你帮个忙，用不了多长时间。当个好人，帮我来一次，可以吗？”

他可以想象Potter的回答。“滚开，Malfoy！”他可以想象他发‘滚’这个音是嘴唇会成个O型，好一个疯狂的念头，他想象当Potter在男厕里射到虚脱时，他阴茎滴下的液体，Draco就站在他身边，伸手去触摸潮湿的肉体……

不妙，他想，握紧拳头。

不久之后，在匆忙和他母亲说了再见（伴以模糊的解释他要去哪儿），他骑上扫帚，飞往伦敦郊外。找到那幢房子很容易，比把扫帚藏到花园后面的小屋里容易。他可以透过后窗看到Potter——仿佛在洗盘子，用手。

Draco抿紧嘴唇。“麻瓜养大的，”他轻蔑的说。真的，为什么像Potter这样的巫师会选择麻瓜的生活方式？

不。Potter不可能娶了麻瓜，可能吗？Draco恼怒的抽出魔杖，检查房子的保护咒。可悲，Potter只用了最基本的反侵入咒，这种咒语只能对付最笨的小偷。任何比家养小精灵小一点的东西都能顺顺当当的溜进去。

Draco微笑了。飞快的去了一趟花园小屋，藏好他的衣服和魔杖，他准备好好逛逛Potter要塞的内部。

********

Potter应该庆幸战后他没有任何真正的敌人，Draco一边想一边顺着水管爬进二楼一扇开着的窗户。纱窗松了，Draco很容易把小小的尖鼻子探进裂缝，溜进屋内。作为一个未注册的阿尼玛格斯有时候很方便。

从乱七八糟的床来看，以及地上的袜子和内衣，这是某人的卧室。Draco从Potter内裤的一个裤洞钻进去，从另一边爬出。这是Potter的味道吗？是，一定是，因为他的尾巴竖了起来，以及他身体的另一部分。

好，如果这是Potter的卧室，那么没有妻子的迹象——或者要是他有，她拒绝给他收拾，懒蛋。

忍住蜷缩到Potter的脏内裤里打滚的冲动，Draco奔向走道，然后紧紧贴住墙壁。楼下有声音，男人的声音。

Draco灵机一动。也许Potter有个室友，或者甚至有个男朋友？他差点兴奋的尖叫起来。要是Hogwarts老同学知道了，可真是一件丑闻。他跳下楼梯，一次一级，然后从楼梯扶手间探头偷看起居室。

Potter看来是一个人，坐在扶手椅里。Draco在楼梯顶上只能看到他的脑袋，黑色的头发一如往常的支楞着。

声音是从Potter面前的一个盒子里发出的，一个带着某种窗户，上面还有人像照片上一样活动的。

人显然是两个半裸的男人，正在互相扭打。黑的那个手伸到白的那个的肚子下面，说着最粗鲁的脏话……

哦，所以麻瓜也有些好发明。

Draco瞪大眼睛观看男人们扯掉所剩不多的衣物，吻着就像要把对方吃掉。

Potter呜咽一声，突然Draco的注意力回到Potter身上，以及微微晃动的扶手椅，有节奏的。

Draco差点摔到下一级楼梯上。Potter在自慰。Draco不假思索的冲下楼梯，就在要冲进起居室的时候，他突然想，我在干吗？

他全速冲进厨房，庆幸Potter看来没养猫或狗，然后兜起圈子，他太兴奋了。Potter就在隔壁房间自慰！对着麻瓜同性恋表演！Draco，作为一头修长的雪貂，字面意义上的乐到发狂。

Potter的呻吟声现在更大了，Draco想知道他是拉开了裤子，还是把手伸到裤子里。Draco忍不住尖叫一声。他清楚的记得那次他被塞到Goyle裤子里的适合。或者是Crabbe？黑暗，有气味，当时他完全不欣赏那种经验，但现在想到进入Potter温暖麝香味道的裤子，令他全身每一根白毛都立了起来，嘴里发干。

Potter发出更大的呻吟，Draco爬上桌子想设法从这儿看到Potter或是那个麻瓜玩意。但是角度不对。

而且就这儿来看，Potter连盘子都没洗完就去从事他的小小自慰任务。水槽里满满的滑腻腻的水，Draco可以看到下面有两个盘子。Draco的小脚来回几步，计划着。也许他能用这点消息威胁Potter做他想要的事。（关于同性恋自慰的事，当然，而不是脏盘子。）

见鬼，也许Potter也想要。巫师和女巫似乎从来都在对Draco抛媚眼；他知道他美丽。他快活的尖叫起来，想到要是如此他对Potter会有多大的控制力。

他打算回楼上那扇敞开的窗户，穿好衣服带着厚颜无耻的笑容按下门铃，起居室突如其来的吼声吓到了他，他在滑腻的水槽边失去了平衡，他还来不及反应，就掉进了满是皂沫的水里。

这可不妙，他不太能变回去——他会裸体出现在Potter的水槽里，永远都会蒙受羞辱。

Draco的第一声惊叫很响，响到足以让Potter来看看出了什么事，正是Draco咽下第一口水，开始像个快要淹死的人一样尖叫的时候。

“嘿，嘿！”Potter说，抓起毛巾把挣扎的Draco捞了出来。“安静，小东西，我抓到你了。”

他在一把塑料餐椅上坐下，用毛巾仔细擦拭Draco。Draco挣扎了一会儿，但一等鼻孔里的肥皂水擦干净，他闻到了Potter麝香的味道。

噢，Merlin。Potter腰以下是光着的，他的阴茎挺立在浓密的阴毛之中。Draco忘记了被营救的羞辱，开始想要挤到Potter的胯部。

“嘿，你要去哪儿？”Potter拿起魔杖，Draco在干燥咒的温暖下颤抖。“不是更好吗？”Potter靠向它，Draco用胡须蹭蹭Potter的脸。“啊哈，你真可爱。你从哪儿来的？”

Draco兴奋的尖叫。只要Potter一直摸他爱抚他，他就幸福了。他鼻子蹭着Potter的鼻子，舔舔Potter的嘴唇，然后跳上他的腿，舔去Potter阴茎顶端渗出的咸涩液体。

“啊啊！嘿，我不知道……呃……哦，上帝……”

Draco用毛绒绒的温暖皮毛裹住Potter，舔着敏感的顶端。Potter的呻吟非常鼓舞人心，他开始靠着Potter的勃起摩擦自己的小阴茎。也许他能够成功，然后就可以逃走，Potter永远也猜不到。

但Potter终于抓住他脖子把他拎了起来。“哦，你真是个淘气的小鼬鼠，不是吗？”Draco恼怒的叫了一声，既因为被剥夺了乐趣，也因为被称为“鼬鼠”。“好了，现在，爸爸忙着呢。”

爸爸？Draco想知道，麻瓜是这样跟他们以为听不懂的宠物说话的吗？Harry把他抱进起居室，给他用沙发上的阿富汗毯子做了个窝，然后放下他。“乖乖的，好吗？只要一会儿？”

Draco尖叫起来。Potter要完成他的自慰，而Draco坐了头排。

Potter自己坐回椅子。现在Draco可以看到他的裤子在地上，Potter再次打开表演，随便握住自己，等待节目变得火辣激情。没几分钟他就开始轻声呻吟，再次忘却Draco的存在。

现在他靠的更近了，Draco能清楚的看见图象。黑发的那个皮肤是褐色，就像他是光着身子打得魁地奇，而另一个是金发，白皙，苗条。黑发把金发推到墙上，用可观的勃起骚扰他的屁股缝儿。

“Draco……”Potter喘息道，用力揉搓自己。

什么！Draco目瞪口呆的瞪着Potter，后者正咬着下唇，全心全意的自慰。

当他再次重复那个名字，Draco肯定他不是在做梦。当然，Potter一定也喝了那个酒。他和Draco一样，是那邪恶饮料的牺牲品。现在这就合理了。

Draco考虑现在就变回来，光荣的赤裸的出现在Harry Potter的起居室沙发上。但他的尊严要求用自己的方式做事。他溜下沙发，匆忙回到楼上，跳出窗户，爬下排水管，回到花园小屋。他飞快穿好衣服，然后奔向Potter的前门，有点喘不过气来。那两个表演的男人的声音隔着木门也能听见。

门上有个闪光的按钮，应该是麻瓜做的，但显然和巫师世界的门铃用途一样。Draco按下，听到铃声响起。然后他听到Potter的咒骂。不止是他的反侵入咒不堪一击，连门也是。要是他再不来开门，Draco肯定能踢开。他再次按铃，不耐烦的靠着门。

“来了！”他听到Potter大吼，然后一声重响——他是穿裤子的时候摔了地上了吗？

Draco第三次按铃，故意找麻烦，而Potter冲过来打开门，就跟他的拉链一样开。

Draco一秒钟也没浪费，他挤进门口，手伸入敞开，手掌贴住那儿滑溜渴望的肉体。“Hello，Potter，我想知道……”

Draco没能说完开场白，因为有Harry Potter的舌头在他嘴里说话出奇的困难。哦，没关系，Draco想，屈服于被彻底抚摸。Potter的手无处不在，脱下他的衣服，抚摸他的皮肤，把他推到沙发上。

然后是他的嘴，深深的含住Draco，舌头不停的努力，允许Draco干他脸颊柔软的内里。

“哦，操，Potter……”Draco说，充满感情的。

Harry松开嘴唇。“你想要吗？”

上帝，Potter，你笨到连侮辱和要求都分不清吗？Draco想，但他自己不是个笨蛋，会现在说这种话。所以他说，“绝对。”

后来，当他们通过对方的嘴，和舌头，和屁股得到满足——只为了确保魔药的效果完全抵消，至少当他们上去Potter的卧室时，Draco是这么告诉他自己的。然后他们干了第二次，这次Potter的阴茎深深进入Draco的屁股，直到Draco高喊出来，他今晚的第三次的高潮来临了。强效魔药。Potter射到他体内，让他的内壁出奇的粘滑，然后又狠狠干了他几秒，直到Draco也射到Potter的手指间。

然后他们安静的躺着，躺在皱皱巴巴的床上，微风吹过窗户，冷却了皮肤上的汗水。Draco蹭蹭他，而Potter也蹭蹭Draco，鼻子埋在Draco纤细的发丝中。

“上帝，我爱你的气味，”Potter说。

Draco假笑了，他就知道Potter会说肉麻的傻话。“是吗？”他说，勾引他继续。

“是，你闻起来就像被六种方法直干到星期天，就像檀香，魔法，还有在晚上骑扫帚，”Potter紧紧抱着他。“只有一件事我不懂。”

“什么？”

“你怎么会有洗洁精的气味？”

Draco一秒也没犹豫。“生活肯定会有谜题，Potter。肯定Hogwarts的七年教会了你这点。”

“嗯，就像我为什么想要你到我床上的谜题？”Potter的手抚摸着Draco的大腿。“想等我行了再来一次？”

Draco考虑了几打他可以回答的嘲讽。但他不是傻瓜。“绝对，”他说。这还不赖。


End file.
